The Flock's Interrogation (School's Out - Forever)
In School's Out - Forever, the Flock was interrogated by the FBI while at a hospital. They were all interviewed by different agents in the same room (save for Fang, who was still in surgery and was not interviewed). ---- In order of which happened in the book, the scenes are as follows: Angel's Interrogation Scene "And what's your name, sweetie?" "Ariel," said Angel. "Okay, Ariel. Have you ever heard of anyone named Jeb Batchelder?" The agent held up a photograph, and Angel looked at it. Jeb's familiar face looked back at her, and it hurt her heart. "No," she said. "Um, okay...can you tell me what your relationship is with Max?" "She's my sister. You know, because of the missionaries. Our parents." "Okay, I see. And where did you get your dog?" "I found him in the park." Angel fidgeted and looked over at Max. She thought, Okay, enough questions. You can go. The agent sitting across from her paused and looked blankly at the notes she was writing. "Uh -- I guess that's enough questions," the agent said, looking confused. "You can go." "Thanks," said Angel, slipping out of her chair. She snapped her fingers for Total, and he trotted after her. Gazzy's Interrogation Scene "And how do you spell that?" the agent asked. "Captain, like the captain of a ship," the Gasman explained. "And then Terror, you know, T-E-R-O-R." "Your name is Captain Terror." "That's right," the Gasman said, shifting in his chair. He glanced at Max, who was speaking very quietly to her agent. "Are you really FBI?" The agent smiled briefly. "Yes. How old are you?" "Eight. How old are you?" The agent looked startled. "Uh...um, you're kind of tall for an eight-year-old, aren't you?" "Uh-huh. We're all tall. And skinny. And we eat a lot. When we can get it." "Yes, I see. Tell me...Captain, have you ever seen anything like this?" The agent held up a blurry black-and-white photo of an Eraser, half-morphed. "Gosh, no," said the Gasman, opening his blue eyes wide. "What is that?" The agent seemed at a loss for words. Iggy's Interrogation Scene "And you're blind?" "Uh-huh," Iggy said, trying to sound bored. "Were you born that way?" "No." "How did you become blind, uh, Jeff, is it?" "Yeah, Jeff. Well, I looked directly at the sun, you know, the way they always tell you not to. If only I had listened." Nudge's Interrogation Scene "And I had, like three cheeseburgers, and they were awesome, you know? And those fried pie things? Those apple pies? They're really great. Have you ever tried them?" Nudge looked hopefully at the woman sitting across from her. "Uh, I don't think so. Can you spell your name for me, sweetie?" "Uh-huh. It's K-R-Y-S-T-A-L. I like my name. It's pretty. What's your name?" "Sarah. Sarah McCauley." "Well, that's an okay name too. Do you wish it was something different? Like---Cleopatra. Or Marie-Sophie-Therese. Did you know that the queen of England has, like, six names? Her name is Elizabeth Alexandrea Mary. Her last name is Windsor. But she's so famoss she just signs her name 'Elizabeth R ,' and everyone knows who it is. I'd like to be that famous someday. I would just sign 'Krystal.'" The agent was silent for a moment, then she seemed to recover herself. "Have you ever heard of a place called the School?" she asked. "We think it's in California. Have you ever been to California ?" Nudge looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "California? Like, surfers and movie stars and earthquakes? No. I'd like to go. Is it pretty?" Her large brown eyes looked innocently at the agent. Max's Interrogation Scene be added Category:Events Category:School's Out - Forever Events